Hathoria
Hathoria '''is a fictional kingdom produced by GMA Network. History '''Peacetime Hathoria Prior to the kingdom of Etheria's rise to power, the kingdom of Hathoria was living in peace alongside the territories of Adamya, Sapiro and Lireo. After the fall of Etheria, Hathoria believed they should be the keeper of the Mother Gem as it being kept solely by Lireo was a wasted opportunity. Bartimus believed that exploiting its vast powers would help the land of Encantadia to progress. After Adhara's invasion of Lireo, Cassiopea cleaved the Mother Gem into four pieces. The ancient Diwata appropriately bestowed to the Lord Arvak the Fire Gem as Hathoria was home to the realm's best smiths and the gem couldhelp them build the finest weapons in the land. At some point after receiving the gem, Hathoria waged war on the three remaining territories to set their ideology to work. Lord Arvak managed to take the Water Gemfrom Adamya, but lost the war against the combined forces of Sapiro and Lireo. Prince Raquim of Sapiro retrieved the Fire, Water, and Earth Gems and brought it to Queen Mine-a of Lire-o for safekeeping. With the loss of their king and their elemental gems, Prince Hagorn was crowned as Hathoria's next ruler. The Fall of Hathoria Hagorn desperately attempted to persuade the Diwatas to spare his life by offering the remaining two gems he has to Pirena and Danaya. However, he was stabbed by Pirena, leading to his defeat. Amihan left his fate to Pirena and Danaya. After many years, Hathoria was restored to its former glory under the leadership of Pirena being a descendant of King Bartimus. Minea's curse is impliedly lifted as well as the facial markings Hathors obtained following the curse had disappeared. Military The Hathor military is very powerful. It has the best weapons in Encantadia, whether sword or firearms. Even without the aid of the gems, it was able to inflict great losses on Sapiro, effectively ending that kingdom as an independent entity. It also uses sky ships that shoot fireballs against enemy Lireo sky ships. Smaller sky ships are used for efficient harassment tactics against the Mulawins. The Hathors include some females as regular soldiers. Upon the restoration, there are some Encantados who are recruited into the Hathor army under Sang'gre Pirena and have started to adopt the Hathor culture. The Ularka is a type of Hathor soldier who resemble orcs and is made by Ether. Upon the restoration of Hathoria under Sang'gre Pirena, the Ularkas are no longer to be seen. Hagorn later acquired the group of Hadezars from Balaak after the latter succeeding Arde's challenge. However, they are all exterminated by Amihan and Kahlil, who are sent from Devas as Ivtres. Currently Hathoria is protected by the blessing of the Water Gem to serve as a line of defense against invading Etherian forces who will attempt to enter their kingdom. Since Hagorn's escape from Lireo, some of the Hathor soldiers are sided with the former king. Thus, they're cursed by Pirena's Fire Gem and they turned into masked Hathors once again. However, there are some non-cursed Hathors who remain loyal to Hara Pirena. 7bbd9342445591.57cd1960e3202.jpg|A Male Hathor Assassin. db065e42445591.57cd1960ef50a.jpg|A Female Hathor Assassin. c5de2842445591.57cd1960eff8c.jpg|A Hathor Elite. 29796b42445591.57cd1960f05a4.jpg|The Ularka, a Hathor creature-like grunts which is said to be the creation of the Bathaluman or goddess known as Ether. They were created to help form the Army of Hagorn, the son of Arvak. Category:Encantadia Locations Category:Locations Category:Locations in Mulawin VS Ravena